jurassicparkbuilderfandomcom-20200223-history
Daeodon
Battle Weakness: Swipe Battle Class: Gold Daeodon is an extinct megafauna mammal which lived approximately 23 million to 5 million years ago during the Miocene Period. It was originally discovered in the mid-19th century in North America and was given the name Daeodon – which means “dreadful tooth” – by Edward Drinker Cope in 1878. It is also known by the name Dinohyus – a name which means “terrible pig.” Looking at just Daeodon pictures, it’s pretty clear that this animal lives up to its name. It was a huge pig which was approximately 12 feet long and weighed around 2,000 pounds. It had a large narrow head that had bony warts all over it. These warts were actually thickened pieces of flesh that were supported underneath by bone. These pigs were most likely omnivorous, aggressive and very opportunistic. It is believed that these pigs were scavengers and not active hunters. They had powerful jaws which could crush bone. It had these jaws not to hunt animals but because it allowed it to intimidate smaller animals and take away their “kills” after they had taken down an animal. Many of the carnivorous hunters of the time would likely have backed away from their already dead prey once Daeodon had shown up on the scene – allowing it to scavenge the meat at its leisure. Daeodon Facebook Promotion.png|Daeodon Facebook Promotion Daedon Promo Message.png|Daedon Promo Message Jurassic-Park-Builder-Daeodon.png|Daeodon in Market Daeodon Initial Message.png|Daeodon Initial Message Daeodon First Evolution Message.png|Daeodon First Evolution Message Daeodon Second Evolution Message.png|Daeodon Second Evolution Message Daeodon Third Evolution Message.png|Daeodon Third Evolution Message Daeodon Level 10.png|Daeodon Level 10 Daeodon Level 20.png|Daeodon Level 20 Daeodon Level 30.png|Daeodon Level 30 Level_40_Daeodon.png|Daeodon Level 40 GPG Achievements Daeodon.png|Google Play Games Achievement One of the most fascinating facts about Daeodon is that it had nostrils which were laid out differently than modern pigs. Modern pigs have nostrils that face the front, however, this pig had nostrils that faced the sides. Scientists speculate that its nostrils were set up this way so it could sample as much as the air as possible – which would allow it to locate food faster by homing in on scents such as rotting carcasses. At this point in time, scientists aren’t exactly sure what drove this large wild boar to extinction. Perhaps it was changing environmental conditions or increased competition from other animals migrating into their territory. 'Daedon Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Daeodon Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Daedon in Battle' Daeodon Battle 1.png Daeodon Battle 2.png Daeodon Battle 3.png Daeodon Battle 4.png Daeodon Battle 5.png Daeodon Battle 6.png Daeodon Battle 7.png Daeodon Battle 8.png Daeodon Battle 9.png Daeodon Victory 1.png Daeodon Victory 2.png Daeodon Victory 3.png Daeodon Victory 4.png Daeodon Victory 5.png Daeodon Victory 6.png Daeodon Victory 7.png Daeodon Victory 8.png Daeodon Victory 9.png 'Daedon Level 40 Pictures' Daeodon Level 40 1.png Daeodon Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Glacier Park Category:Glacier Animals Category:Glacier Carnivores Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Swipe Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Limited Time Offer!! Animals